Fluid clutch devices having a fan impeller and a so-called viscous clutch, which are used for driving the fan impeller in motor vehicles, are known from the prior art. Said fluid clutch devices of the prior art have at least one centering facility by means of which the cover of the clutch is centered on the clutch housing and a further centering facility by means of which the fan impeller is centered on the cover or on the clutch body. This entails an increased machining and assembly expenditure for the individual components of the clutch device.